Poison
by pbow
Summary: A little musical one-shot, thanks to Alice Cooper's song. It's a late Halloween story that has very little to do with the holiday.


This is a little something I came up with after listening to some of the music in my library. Since Carly always shot down Freddie's awkward, cheesy advances, I thought he might finally become jaded enough to finally want to make a clean break of it, and this might be the way to do finally do it.

Disclaimer: All character, situations and plots associated with the TV show **iCarly** are owned by Nickelodeon and/or Dan Schneider. The song used in this fanfic is own by the imaginatively incomparable Alice Cooper. I receive nada, nix and zero for borrowing them for this one shot.

Xxxxxx

Poison

Xxxxxx

"Freddie," Carly Shay called out as she enter the loft room that'd been devoted solely to her web show, **iCarly**, since its inception years ago and looked around. Her friend wasn't there and it definitely wasn't decorated like usual. The lights were eerily dimmed in purples and reds, there were quite a few chains hanging from the rafters and a smoke machine was churning out a white mist that covered the floor to a depth of at least two feet.

Carly was curious as to just why the studio was decked out like it was, but she was more curious as to why Freddie had told her to meet him there via text message. She was even more curious as to why Freddie had asked her to play an untitled song that was cued up on his laptop as soon as she arrived.

"Freddie, I'm here," Carly called out again, hoping he would show up soon. The place was spooky, to say the least. Well, it was Halloween during their Senior year of high school so that could explain why the studio was decorated the way it was. Maybe Freddie was throwing her a surprise Halloween Party and all of their friend would pop out of their hiding places once the music started. After all, she'd told him she would be dressing in a somewhat sexy yet conservative French Maid's costume for a little trick-or-treating later on. The black Bustier covered her bosoms well and the poofy black lace skirt was a little longer than it would normally be found on the usually sexy outfit. Carly completed the costume with black net stockings and her black, three inch, high-heel boots

The brunette quickly gave up on finding her friend and moved over to the production cart where Freddie's laptop always sat. She found the song waiting on the computer and hit play.

A hard rock, karaoke version of the song **Poison** by Alice Cooper started, complete with the background vocals (note: shown in parentheses) screamed from the speakers secreted around the studio. Carly caught movement out of the corner of her eye from the curtains off to the side of the rooms windows. She turned to see what drew her attention. It was Freddie.

But it wasn't the normal Freddie she knew.

This Freddie was dressed in black leather from head to foot. The heavy black boots gleamed in the dim lights before he stepped off the riser into the low lying fog. The leather pants and jacket looked to have seen better days. There was crazing running over both, except where a few emblems and patches cover the jacket. Tight leather driving gloves completed the dark ensemble.

What was even more shocking was that Freddie was wearing classic Alice Cooper makeup. Heavy black makeup rimmed his eyes and there was a thick black line bisecting his eyes from top to bottom. There was also a thick black line running down from both corners of his mouth, appearing almost blood-like, down to his jawline. As he walked over to Carly, Freddie took the jacket off, leaving him in a black athletic shirt, showing off the muscular physique he'd built up after the few years of working out since the taco truck accident.

As Freddie reach Carly standing there at the tech cart, he started to sing in a raspy voice into a wireless mic clipped to his ear:

_Your cruel, device,  
Your blood, like ice.  
One look, could kill,  
My pain, your thrill._

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_  
_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_  
_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

Freddie ran his left hand up the other arm during the next line, then grabbed one of the hanging chains and gently but firmly wrapped it around Carly's waist and drew her close.

_You're poison runnin through my veins_  
_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains._

During the next few lines, Freddie released the chain around Carly's midsection, caressed her lower lip then ran his gloved fingers lightly down her arm..

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat_

Freddie backed away from the girl and started rocking back and forth, letting the music run through him as he practically screamed the lyrics.

_I hear you callin and it's needles and pins (and pins)_  
_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_  
_Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)_  
_I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison runnin through my veins_  
_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_  
_Poison_

_One look (one look), could kill (could kill),_  
_My pain, your thrill._

Freddie was sweating profusely but he kept on with outstretched arms toward her, almost in a pleading manner.

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_  
_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_  
_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison runnin through my veins_  
_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_  
_Poison_

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_  
_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I wanna kiss you, but I wanna too much (too much)_  
_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_Yeah_  
_Well I don't wanna break these chains_  
_Poison_

_runnin deep inside my veins_  
_Burnin deep inside my veins_  
_Poison_  
_I don't wanna break these chains_

With a full Billy Idol-like sneer, Freddie removed the microphone. He casually tossed it on the tech cart and turned, grabbing his jacket off the floor where he'd tossed it, to simple walk back behind the curtain to leave.

Carly was utterly stunned! If she understood the lyrics correctly, Freddie had just told her that he was totally _in love _with her. (Totally normal) But because she kept turning him down, she was poisoning him; She was killing him slowly and had been ever since he first declared his love for her back when they were eleven years old.

Freddie wanted to break the chains he'd forged over the years and wanted to move on, but he couldn't because of his deep abiding lovefor her.

And that love was poisoning him.

Carly thought back to when they had been together as a couple after the taco truck accident. They'd spent a few brief days in love but he'd broke it off to let her sort out her feelings. That was something Carly had every intention of doing, but she had let it slide. Other things drew her attention away from pondering over the situation: school, the web show, Sam... other cute guys. She'd never gotten back to Freddie about her feelings toward him.

But how did she feel, exactly?

Sure, they were friends and probably would be for life. (Unless he cut her out of his life altogether because she was poisoning his love life.) They'd planned on ending the webshow sometime during the upcoming summer before heading off to college together. Sam didn't make it into college because of her grades and was thinking of heading off on a road trip to who-knows-where immediately after the last show.

But if Freddie wanted to break the chains - break the connection between herself and him - did that mean he didn't want to be friends anymore? That he wanted to make a clean break and maybe even not go to the same college as she was? Or maybe make _new_ friends when they arrive at college and abandon her?

Carly couldn't fathom that possibility. She couldn't imagine her life without the tech producer somehow in her life, in one way or another.

The thought of Freddie not being around in her life sent an icy cold dread down her spine.

Before she could even think further on the subject, she yelled out, "Freddie!"

The brown haired boy stopped before ducking back behind the curtain and turned to her, curiosity showing on his face.

Carly slowly walked over to him and took his hand. She shyly looked down at their hands; Her fingers playfully stroking and caressing his sweaty, gloved fingers. After a moment, she looked him in the eye and softly cooed, "I don't want to poison you so maybe I should stand by your side for the rest of our lives."

Freddie was taken aback by the declaration. Did she just say what he thought she'd said? Did she want to start dating with the hope that their relationship would go the distance? He had to know so he asked, "Do you really mean it?"

Carly coyly walked her fingers up his arm, then wrapped both her arms around his neck, drawing him close. She smiled and said, "Yes, I mean it this time. I don't think you're foreign bacon or a hero. I know exactly what you are to me. You're my nearly perfect guy that I've been searching for all along."

"Nearly perfect?" Freddie quirked a inquisitive eyebrow and smirked as he turned and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist. He questioned, "Why don't you think I'm perfect? I think you are."

Carly giggled at her tech producer's question, then answered, "Neither of us are perfect. You listened to Sam's chizzy analogy about foreign bacon and I didn't get back to you immediately after your casts came off."

Freddie leaned in to her a bit and joked, "Then I guess it true what they say, that nobody's perfect."

"No, but you're close," Carly cooed as she closed the distance and locked lips with her friend who she hoped to get closer to in the weeks, months and years to come.

Freddie sighed as their lips parted, savoring the feeling that he hadn't experienced in too many years. He smiled and quipped, "Why yes. Yes we are."


End file.
